gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Michelle (GTA IV)
For spoiler discussion, see this talk page Expansion This article requires expansion. Michelle's proclivities during dating should be listed, as well as how, when, where, and by whom she is introduced to Niko Bellic. Because I have no familiarity with GTA IV, I must leave it to my fellow GTW editors! Eganio''Talk'' 07:53, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Likes / Dislikes It's been a while since iv'e had to date Michelle so I won't add anything straight to the article without checking first, but i'm sure i remember that she liked eating at resturants, seeing shows (I went to the caberat club) and once I put my waypoiunt on a resturant but when i got there i parked in the wong marker, it was a bar, but she seemed to like it. Obviousley because its her idea in the First Date mission that she must like bowling (but of course not too often) Biggest gta fan ever 05:40, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Name Now that we know her name isn't Michelle Stone, the second word in the article needs to be deleted. Of course I can't do it myself because of the protection. Biggest gta fan ever 09:44, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :I've know done changed the name. A-Dust 10:06, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Protection + Spoilers? Hey, just came across this page and noticed it seems kind of lacking. I understand partially the idea of not placing spoilers on the page (in regards to Karen), however it could at least be improved to include the kind of information in other GTA IV Girlfriends articles like Carmen's. Since the page is protected, it's difficult to get the edits into the page. I'm just wondering what the rationale for the protection is (if it's over worry of adding spoilers or an edit war due to debate on spoilers, I assume that the consensus to not add spoilers could be commented into the edit page at the top so that editors would notice this, while those who wanted to avoid spoilers still would see only a comment along the lines of "Please don't add spoilers regarding Karen to this page" or something). In addition to the protection concern, I'm wondering what the reasoning for not including spoilers on this page really is. I'm new to this wiki and therefore not 100% sure on it's stylization standards, but I would assume that continuity would be maintained between articles on the same types of subjects. Since Kate's page just includes a spoiler alert and nothing else, I don't see why this couldn't be matched to that. I understand that redirecting Michelle to Karen would cause problems, but since Karen is an extremely minor character (after she becomes Karen), I'd still think it's better to make Michelle into a page similar to Carman's and Kate's and the rest of the girlfriends, tagging the spoiler and having Karen redirect to Michelle. Dylnuge 23:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, there has been extended discussion about how to deal with the spoiler. Yes, the protection is because of the spoiler, so that new users who don't know about the separate page don't add it. You are welcome to discuss this, but please use the other talk page. I don't entirely agree with the protection myself, but I agree that it's the best way to keep the spoilers out. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:02, 21 January 2009 (UTC)